


Blond

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Blond

**Title:** Blond  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** ~500  
**Warning:** PG  
**A/N:** Because Su now has blond hair again. And it’s all just a mix of confusing emotions for me.

Junsu stares at his now blond hair in the mirror. There was something wrong. He pulled at the end of his hair with two fingers and frowned. Junsu didn’t know what he was thinking, but he knew what he was feeling. His heart wrenched in pain and he felt like sinking to nothing and sobbing to himself.

He bites his lips and reconsiders if this was really the him that he wanted to put on the cover of the first JYJ album.

The hairdresser notices Junsu’s glum expression and asks cautiously “It’s not to your taste?”

Junsu shakes his head and forces his lips to curve into a smile and lies “No, it’s perfect”

.

.

.

DBSK’s leader hears the shower running and blindly assumes that Junsu’s in the bathroom. Smiling to himself, the handsome man opens the bathroom door and steps inside.

Yunho doesn’t know what kind of expression he’s wearing when he ventures into Junsu’s bathroom, uninvited.

Junsu hears Yunho enter his bathroom and steps out of the shower with haste, towelling himself semi dry as he greets his hyung.

And when Yunho’s eyes finally meet Junsu’s mop of blond hair, Yunho doesn’t know what expression has taken over his facial features. If it weren’t for Junsu’s “Hyung, you’re crying,” Yunho wouldn’t even register that there were tears trailing down his face.

“Why are you crying, hyung?” Junsu asks with worry, completely forgetting to dry himself before he catches a cold.

“Your hair,” Yunho croaks quietly “It’s blond”

Junsu doesn’t know what to think as he threads a few fingers through his hair. He feels that sinking feeling again.

“It just reminds me,” Yunho continues to state “of when we first debuted...” _together_

Junsu shifts uncomfortably.

“I just feel, it’s been so long since you’ve had blond hair” Yunho smiles wryly “And now that you do, and at such a time, I feel as though you’re debuting again” _without me._

Junsu looks into the mirror after his hyung’s words. And he now knows why he had felt so sad at the hairdressers. He stares at himself, at his coloured hair, the stark reminder it provided, and he too, starts shedding tears

His blond hair brought him back to dwell in fond memories. Memories of debuting together, dancing and singing together.

Yunho grabs Junsu’s left hand with his own left hand. He squeezes tightly.

Junsu looks at Yunho before he looks at their hands held together. It will be all okay, Junsu thinks, no matter if they’re working solo, a duet or as a trio. They’re still together.

Slowly, Yunho pulls Junsu to his chest, still holding onto that left hand. He can smell Junsu’s shampoo and he wonders how he could still smell Junsu under the strong blanket of shampoo.

With his right hand, Yunho cards through Junsu’s blond hair gently. Everything felt so familiar.

_I just wanted to, need to hold the hand closest to your heart._

 


End file.
